movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvin and the chipmunks meet the paw patrol
When Dave Seville has been kidnapped by an evil woman named Mona and stored in her cold dark room where she keeps all the people she has taken, Alvin and his brothers go on a several day adventure which is dangerous with the all the paw patrol pups to find Dave assisted by Vincent by Maurice Lamarche the talking Canadian goose who can carry cats and dogs while flying and has dance moves. Mona, her younger teenage sister, Sally, and her gang wear jetpacks as well as their gang of evil women. After the chipmunks met the paw patrol pups, they found out that Mona's gang have stolen the paw patroller, sea patroller, and the air patroller. Ryder has been kidnapped and put in the cold dark room by Mona as well. Alvin and the chipmunks meet the paw patrol is a nick jr 2020 Canadian-american action adventure film featuring a crossover between ALVINNN!!! and the chipmunks and PAW Patrol. It will be put in theaters in all states January 2020. Scene 4: Dave gets kidnapped Dave, the chipmunks, and chipettes are about to get in the car to go to a fancy restaurant until, a woman wearing a ninja mask and suit shows up in front of them. The chipmunks become shocked and scared of that woman. The chipettes scream in terror. Dave panics as well and begs Alvin and his brothers to help him. The chipmunks try to help, by they are stopped by another person in a ninja mask and suit. The chipettes scream again and then they run into their tree house. Dave is tied up and has his mouth covered with tape by the woman in the ninja mask and suit. The chipmunks back up in the wall of their house with the other person in the ninja mask and suit in front of them, who blinds and stuns them with a bright flash from a stun ray. After gaining full vision, they see that Dave is being put in the trunk of a fancy vehicle. The chipmunks run over to the vehicle to help, but it was too late. The vehicle takes off and the chipmunks fall over from the wind of the vehicle. The chipmunks start running after the vehicle that is way faster then them. In the car, is Mona who is driving and has just taken off her disguise. Her younger sister is Sally, a teen who beats up anyone who stands up to Mona and Does anything or do ideas that Mona hates. Sally has removed her disguise as well. Dave has his mouth covered up with tape and he is tied up letting out muffled cries as the two sisters let out an evil laugh. Meanwhile, Alvin, Theodore, and Simon are swimming underwater in the ocean. They panic over the vehicle gone and they swim up to the surface. Looking everywhere while swimming over the waves, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore yell "DAVE" and "NO" nonstop until they decide to dive back underwater. They reach land and beg all the people of adventure bay in their cars to help them look for Dave in the road. They go out of control due the chipmunks in the road. Alvin and his brothers begin to slip. The paw patrol pups smacked into the slipping chipmunks. This sends Alvin, Simon, and Theodore flying. They smack into the wall of a building and it makes Simon's glasses fall off. They plunge to the ground, leaving a cloud of dust. Scene 14: Theodore gets beat up/Mona chase for Theodore scene The chipettes, who have been giving the paw patrol pups instructions on how to move and turn the talking teddy machine, and the paw patrol pups get out of the talking teddy machine, which crashed to the ground due to being set on fire. Mona takes Dave hostage by grabbing him and covering his mouth with her shoulder. Infuriated, Mona wants to find out who is responsible for scaring off her entire gang with the talking teddy machine. She asks some people and some of Alvin's friends in fury. Theodore yells at Mona to leave them alone. Theodore angrily steps out of the now on fire and wrecked talking teddy machine and confesses that it was his idea and he is the one that she wants. Mona lets Dave go. Then she snaps her fingers, saying "Sally!". Sally charged at Theodore and began punching and kicking him viciously. Theodore was knocked several paces back each time Sally punched and kicked him. After 30 seconds, Mona suddenly snaps her fingers and it was the signal for Sally to stop. Mona angrily asks Theodore where he gets the gall to try and scare her off like he did with all her gang. Theodore responds to Mona that she and her gang had been kidnapping many people. Everyone gasps and Mona says she hates it when someone gives away the ending. Mona then calls Theodore a rude name before she starts yelling at Theodore for embarrassing her with his "teddy bear machine idea" while looking at Theodore's battered body and severe nosebleed. Mona then starts declaring how dangerous ideas can be and that the people of adventure bay and the paw patrol are mindless awfully disgraceful losers. Mona then tells everyone in rage to put on this earth to serve her and Sally. Theodore explains to Mona that she's wrong. Theodore finally manages to stand up on his feet, having the injuries from Sally including blackened eyes and the severe nosebleed. Theodore does his angry speech, yelling that no one is meant to serve her, also yelling at her that he has had enough of her placing people she kidnapped in her cold dark room, that they are stronger than she says they are, even in numbers. After his speech, Alvin as well lashes out at Mona for having Sally beat Theodore up viciously. Mona turns to find all the people of adventure bay and Alvin's friends looking at her in anger. "ALL OF YOU STAY AWAY RIGHT NOW!! GET BACK, ALL OF YOU!!" shouted Mona angrily. This made the paw patrol, Alvin's friends, and the people of adventure bay angrier. They all hold hands in turns. Simon comes over to Mona to tease and taunt her about what they are doing, saying they are stronger than Mona and her "violent sister". Simon yells at everyone to charge. And that is what they did. They all did their war yells and charged at Mona and Sally. Mona is taken down to the ground while Sally is being beat up by the chipettes and Vincent for beating up Theodore. After a while, Sally is so scared that she turns on her jetpack and flies off in a total panic while more thunderstorm clouds moved in, making the nighttime sky more darker blue. Mona is picked up without warning by the people of adventure bay. They are put inside a cannon. Mayor goodway lights the cannon with a match stick. "Happy landings Mona." said Ryder in excitement. Then suddenly, lightning flashes from the sky and it starts a wildfire. They were all silent after that. The falling raindrops came closer and closer from the sea. The moment the raindrops which explode on the ground and scatter all around the people come, the high winds begin as well as a lot of lightning. The raindrops splash and explode when hitting the ground like from the movie a bug's life. Everyone panicked and started running and some were running to their vehicles. The paw patrol and the chipmunks as well as Ryder run over to put out the wildfire. Mona frees herself from the cannon due to an exploding raindrop putting out the flame. Mona picks up her jetpack before the high winds can blow it away. Mona sees Alvin and his brothers with the paw patrol putting out the fire. She was very angry of what happened earlier so she lets out a loud snarl before pressing the button of her jetpack. Mona flips in the air and then her jetpack activates. Mona flies at the chipmunks, going past raindrops that explode and scatter on the ground while making this noise: "AAAAAARRRRRRRRRAUUGH!". Mona grabs Theodore and flies off with him. Vincent the Canadian goose, having seen all this comes over quickly. "Quick all of you, after her!" Ryder commanded. Simon grabbed onto the harness of Skye's helicopter as Skye and three of Ryder pups climbed aboard. Ryder picked up Alvin. RoboDog flew in the air, carrying Ryder and Alvin. Rocky sat on Vincent's back once Vincent's wings were spread. And they were off to fly after Mona, who has Theodore. The next scene is Theodore in one of Mona's hands. And the others were on a hot pursuit very high in the air after Mona now far from adventure bay as even more raindrops exploded on the ground, the lightning was getting worse, and as the high winds got stronger. All their skin and fur are a shade of blue because of the sky. Mona's entire skin is a shade of blue too. Vincent the Canadian goose's entire body to where is wings are a shade of blue too and it is because of the sky and it gets a lighter blue color for a split second when lightning flashes. Scene 15: Mona's revenge before getting chased and killed by a bear Mona get away from the paw patrol and Theodore's brothers when they failed to catch her as well as Vincent. Mona flew to the grand canyon. With rage swelling in her, she threw Theodore down from the air, sending the already battered chipmunk tumbling along the wet soil and rocks. Mona landed and turned her jetpack off. She advanced on Theodore quickly while the chipmunk was trying to regain his balance and focus. Theodore keeping his wits about him easier said than done, given how many blows he has taken to the head. "MONA!! NO!!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!" screamed Theodore. Theodore held his arms in front of his face to shield himself. Theodore's pleas meant no more to the furious Mona towering over him than the lightning flashing, wind blowing, and rain scattering all around them. Grabbing Theodore by the arm, Mona slammed him into the mud again. "YOU!!! YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE TO ME!! ME, SALLY, AND MY GANG DID THE SAME THING EVERY YEAR AND EVERY ONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT!!" Mona growled and kicked Theodore across the ground, bouncing his head off a nearby rock. Upon impact, Theodore cried out and slumped to the ground. "THEN YOU AND YOUR TALKING SQUIRREL BROTHERS ALONG WITH THE PAW PATROL HAD TO COME ALONG TO FREE ALL THE PEOPLE I HAVE TAKEN!! THEN YOU SCARE OFF MY GANG WITH YOUR BEAR IDEA!!" Mona punched Theodore in the face twice with both of her fists. "AND FOR WHAT?!?!?! SO YOU COULD MAKE A DIFFERENCE?!?!?! SO YOU COULD BE A HERO?!?!?!" Mona kicks Theodore again and his head bounces off a rock. Theodore slumped and cried out again. Picking up the wounded Theodore by his leg, Mona violently thrashed him against the ground hard enough to leave a mark in the soil. Theodore, dazed by the beating, could not focus on anything but the pain shooting through his body. Mona went down on her knees and put her face right up to Theodore's. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING TALKING SQUIRREL!" Mona burst out angrily "DON'T TRY TO BE A HERO, ESPECIALLY NOT WITH ME! BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER COME OUT ON TOP!" Mona continued to beat Theodore up and was practically making a game out of the abuse, relishing the cries followed by each hit and trying to see how far she can send her target flying. Mona stopped for a moment to lean back and admire her work. Theodore was too weak to defend himself or even stand up. Mona was about to show Theodore how merciless she can be. This Nick Jr's film trivia While the scrolling up end credits occur, the scene slowly goes down a very dark sewer with pipes and rotating lights on the walls of the sewer. Mona is the only villain to die because of being chased and devoured by a bear during the thunderstorm. These are the colors of the rotating lights in the very dark sewer during the credits Purple Pink Yellow Orange Blue Green Teal Red While the scrolling up end credits occur, Vincent the Canadian goose's r&b/rap song is heard. The lyrics will be named when this nick jr crossover film comes out. When this is first heard, Vincent the Canadian goose that can say words like people can is rapping and doing his pop star dance moves and has a few of his flock spin records, there some scenes of season 1 episodes of Alvinnn!!! and the chipmunks and some scenes of season 1 episodes of the paw patrol shown for a few seconds. Vincent's rap song is performed for everyone after the paw patrol and chipmunks rescue Dave and this is before Mona and her gang come to adventure bay. The Paw Patrol pups introduce themselves and talk to the chipettes during a disco party for freeing all the people Mona and Sally have kidnapped. Sally and Mona, the villains who kidnap people only make their appearance in this movie. Alvin and his brothers get to meet all the people of adventure bay before they go to save their Dad. Theodore's idea for building the talking teddy machine is because the chipmunks heard that Mona, Sally, and their gang have a fear of bears. Sally is seen for a minute taking flight for a minute in the thunderstorm in total panic and has injuries she got from Vincent and the chipettes before the Mona hot pursuit scene is shown. Sally's entire skin is a shade of blue as well and it is a lighter blue for a split second when lightning flashes. Vincent, the Canadian goose that can say words like people can along with his flock makes his debut in this 2020 nick jr film. One of Vincent the Canadian goose's quotes: "I think I am most definitely going to be-" Vomiting Vincent's face turning yellowish green and throwing up while Alvin, Simon, and the paw patrol pups are screaming because they all found Theodore in a heap down the grand canyon, battered and bruised beyond belief, motionless, in a pool of his own blood, and with missing arms and legs. Cast Ross Bagdasarian Jr. as Alvin the tritagonist of the crossover movie Ross Bagdasarian Jr. as Simon the deuteragonist of the crossover movie Janice Karman as Theodore the protagonist of the crossover movie Ross Bagdasarian as Dave Seville Janice Karman as Jeanette, Brittany, and Kevin Vanessa Bagdasarian as Eleanor, Lucy, and Kate Maurice Lamarche as Vincent the Canadian goose Jaxon Mercey as Ryder Lukas Engel as Marshall Keegan Hedley as Rubble Justin Kelly as Chase Samuel Faraci as Rocky Carter Thorne as Zuma Lilly Bartlam as Skye Suzi Barrett as Mona an evil woman that no one should ever stand up to. Mona kidnaps people for fun as well as her younger violent sister. She always refers to the chipmunks and chipettes as talking squirrels. She is the main antagonist of the crossover movie. Lisa Schwartz as Sally Mona's younger sister who beats up anyone that stands up to Mona or does anything Mona does not like or if they do any "bad ideas" to Mona. Sally has been smiling evilly and making kung fu sounds while she was violently kicking Theodore the whole time. She wears a denim jacket and denim pants and black leather boots as well as Mona. She is the secondary antagonist of the crossover movie. Sally also always refers to the chipmunks and chipettes as talking squirrels as well. Maria Bamford, Dannah Phirman, and Laraine Newman as Mona and Sally's gang of evil women. The ones responsible of the theft of the air patroller, sea patroller, and the paw patroller. Scene 16: Mona's revenge before getting chased and killed by a bear part 2 Mona laughed evilly before mockingly saying: "Aww. Getting tired out already?" before grabbing Theodore around the waist. Theodore's head bobbed up and down as he struggled to stay conscious. "Well, why don't I just wake you up a little?" With those words said in a mockingly tone, Mona took out a knife and tore Theodore's left arm out of it's sockets completely. Theodore let out a long, piercing shriek that would send chills through anyone with the smallest hint of empathy. Because one pesky "talking squirrel" along with the paw patrol had to stand up, Mona's kidnapping days was no more. The people of adventure bay and the paw patrol had to outnumber her gang by a wide margin. Mona narrowed her eyes and without saying a word, she raised the knife and snapped Theodore's right arm off with a sickening crack. Mona then ripped the broken arm off and tossed it down the canyon like she did with Theodore's left arm. Theodore wailed in inconceivable agony and began squirming and kicking in Mona's grasp. Mona's smile was as evil as ever. "Now don't waste your voice all in one sitting Mr. Hero. We are only halfway done." said Mona. Mona used the knife to tear both of Theodore's legs out. Theodore threw his head back in a tormented scream that echoed throughout the canyon. Tears went down Theodore's bruised cheeks, but he did not make any noise. He simply shuddered as shock began to set in. Theodore was screaming all over on the inside but he was so drained and stunned from the pain consuming what was left of his body that he didn't have the strength to cry out any longer. Blood oozed from the four open wounds even Theodore's broken nose. Mona grinned, pleased with what she done, stomped on Theodore twice while laughing evilly. "Oops. Butterfingers." Mona said, still wearing her evil grin and as she stood over her now shattered, pitiful, and limbless victim. Still in shock, Theodore did nothing but stare blankly up in the sky with lightning flashing, even after Mona kicked him. Mona wrapped her hands around Theodore throat and lifted him up by the neck. "I will make sure you do not get in my way again!" Said Mona. Mona's other hand clenched Theodore's throat and Mona began to strangle him, making Theodore choke and gasp for air until something was behind her. It was a bear. Mona did not even have time to turn around and see the bear The bear jumped onto Mona, making Theodore fall out of Mona's hands and down the grand canyon. Then, the bear ate Mona to her death. Theodore could not move at all. He did not attract the bear's attention and did not join Mona. Theodore wished the bear would come down here and taken him as well and finished what Mona had started. He laid on the ground with life threatening injuries, severe bleeding, a broken nose, and in pain that he most definitely did not even begin to subscribe. Meanwhile, Simon and Alvin were scouting out with the Paw Patrol and Vincent, who had failed to catch Mona. Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr.